catechismfandomcom-20200216-history
God
Yahweh is the personal name of God in the Bible. This form is a modern scholarly convention: in Hebrew it is written as four consonants, rendered in Roman letters as YHWH. The most likely meaning of the name may be “He Brings Into Existence Whatever Exists," but there are many theories and none is regarded as conclusive by scholars."Yahweh." Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 10 Dec. 2009 God is the sovereign creator and eternal ruler of all things and beings that exist, whether in the physical universe or in the spiritual realm (Heaven). Not only is God the creator and ruler of the things and beings within those two realms, but He is also the creator of the realms themselves. God created the physical universe, and before He acted in this creation, the universe did not exist. Likewise God did with the spiritual realm God is addressed as the Father, in part because of his active interest in human affairs, in the way that a father would take an interest in his children who are dependent on him and as a father, he will respond to humanity, his children, acting in their best interests. John W. Miller, Calling God "Father" (November 1999) ISBN 0809138972 pages x–xiiDiana L. Eck (2003) Encountering God: A Spiritual Journey from Bozeman to Banaras ISBN 0807073024 p. 98Karl Barth, Church Dogmatics, Vol. 2.1, Section 31: The Doctrine of God (23 September 2010) ISBN 0567012859 pp. 15–17 Humans can communicate with God and come closer to him through prayer – a key element of achieving communion with God. Floyd H. Barackman, 2002 Practical Christian Theology ISBN 0-8254-2380-5 p. 117John W. Miller, Calling God "Father" (November 1999) ISBN 0809138972 p. 51Karl Barth, Church Dogmatics, Vol. 2.1, Section 31: The Doctrine of God (23 September 2010) ISBN 0567012859 pp. 73–74 the Bible describes God as Powerful ,Deuteronomy 10:17 Self-Existent One He who is,Exodus 3:14-15; 20:2 the Creator of the universe,Genesis 1:1; Exodus 20:11 mercifulDeuteronomy 4:31 Savior and the righteousPsalm 50:6 Judge of mankind, the bearers of His image.Genesis 1:27 Spiritual in his being,John 4:24 self-sufficient,Acts 17:24-25 eternal,Psalm 90:2 knowing and seeing all things,Hebrews 4:13 gracious, patient, full of goodness and truth,Exodus 34:6 and holy.Revelation 15:4 God is the transcendent being who, after having revealed himself to the people of Israel, God the Father sent his only Jesus Son to the world in the mystery of the Incarnation in the fullness of time, and through his death and resurrection he reconciled the world with himself; he then sent "the Holy Spirit, the first gift to believers, to perfect his work in the world and carry out all sanctification " Roman Missal, Eucharistic Prayer IV.. __TOC__ The search for God Although it seems that the common tendency of man in regard to the transcendent is that of religious indifferentism and mass atheism , the human spirit is, by its nature, oriented towards God, and on God it has always been asked, even if looking for it groping (cf. Acts 17,27 ). But the appropriate response to the demands of the man who seeks to discover the meaning of his life and destiny in God lies in the fact that God himself revealed himself , and that very little could be said about him if he were not expressly granted from his self-manifestation and revelation. The Christian faith is certain to have received the fullness of revelation in the Son of God who became man, Jesus Christ, Way, Truth and Life, and in the gift of faith that allows man to adhere to him. In philosophy In philosophical terms, God is grasped as the Supreme, personal , volitional and omnipresent Entity , to which is attributed the highest perfection, ordering intelligence , driving and determining activity ( providence ) and efficient causality ( creator ). Philosophy and religions qualify it as the highest universal, unique principle. In common perception, but also in philosophical research, the affirmation of the existence of God clashes with the problem of evil: if God exists, why evil? Leibniz dealt with the problem in his Treaties of theodicy ( 1710 ), and from here the reflection on the problem is called theodicy . Before him, however, this problem had already been the subject of reflection by many philosophers and theologians, such as Saint Augustine and Saint Thomas Aquinas For some lessons on the theme Philosophy of God inspired by the thought of Thomas Aquinas, you can see this page: https://www.sitabologna.it/?portfolio=filosofia-di-dio-9-lizioni-a-care-of-prof-marcello-landi .. References Category:Torah people Category:Book of Genesis people Category:Old Testament People